(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display device with improved transmittance and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as an LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Due to the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to be crossed, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display, two substrates are inevitably required, and the constituent elements are respectively formed on the two substrates such that the display device is heavy, the cost is high, and the processing time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.